Troublemaker
by rinchaaan
Summary: Selalu ada cara untuk membuat Junmyeon memperhatikan dirinya walaupun ia tahu bahwa dengan jelas Junmyeon tidak akan menyukainya. KrisHo fic! A short oneshot. DLDR/ RnR!


**Troublemaker**

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Kris, Suho (Junmyeon), Kai (Jongin), Chanyeol**

**Length: One-shot**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: typo(s), messy plot, not _proofread_**

Suara derapan langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang masih sangat sepi itu. Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Kris melangkahkan langkah kakinya yang panjang menuju kelasnya yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang masuk sekolahnya tersebut.

Sudah merupakan kebiasaan Kris untuk datang lebih awal sebelum kegiatan mengajar dimulai. Ia mengacak rambut blondenya yang sedikit gelap itu, dengusan pun terdengar saat ia melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya lalu pria berperawakan dengan tinggi yang melebihi rata-rata itu pun menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi menuju atap sekolah sekedar untuk tidur dan melewati jam pelajaran pertama dikelasnya.

Memang Kris bukanlah tipe murid yang dengan mudahnya patuh pada peraturan yang telah dibuat oleh sekolah, ia cukup sulit dikendalikan. Ia sering melanggar peraturan—termasuk dengan rambut blonde dan beberapa tindikan di telinganya bahkan perkelahian—. Banyak juga murid-murid lain yang takut dan segan pada Kris. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, postur tubuh yang tinggi, serta dengan deep-voicenya yang khas dapat membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk membuat atau mencari masalah padanya, tetapi tak sedikit juga yang mengagumi Kris yang dianugerahi wajah tampan bak seorang model majalah, wanita mana yang tidak akan kagum dengannya.

Kris juga bukan tipe orang yang gampang bersosialisasi, pria bermarga Wu ini lebih sering menyendiri dan hanya punya beberapa teman yang memang merupakan teman satu gangnya yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin. Kedua sahabatnya terkadang bingung dengan sikap naga es itu, disaat kedua sahabatnya tengah gencar mencari wanita untuk dipacari, Kris sama sekali tidak tertarik atau berusaha untuk mencari wanita untuknya padahal pasti akan banyak antrian wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Hanya saja tanpa semua orang ketahui termasuk kedua sahabatnya tersebut, Kris mempunyai seseorang yang tengah ia sukai. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga hati esnya itu bisa meleleh dan menyukai orang itu.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja ia merasakan hatinya berdesir hangat—entah kenapa. Memang, pria yang—katanya—ditaksir oleh Kris ini berperawakan mungil dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti wanita diberikan wajah yang manis serta senyuman yang unik. Tak ayal, membuat Kris jatuh pada pria itu. Hanya saja ia terlebih dahulu sudah mengansumsikan bahwa Junmyeon tidak mungkin menyukai dia, bagaimana tidak? Junmyeon merupakan seorang ketua kedisiplinan disekolahnya dan Junmyeon tidak suka pada pembuat onar seperti, yah, Kris contohnya.

Hampir setiap hari Kris bertemu dengan Junmyeon dalam kasus yang berbeda-beda, misalnya saja pada urusan pakaian yang tidak pernah rapi, rambut yang di cat blonde, tindikan yang terdapat pada telinganya dan masalah-masalah lainnya. Junmyeon sangat membenci Kris, tetapi Kris tidak.

Selalu ada cara untuk membuat Junmyeon memperhatikan dirinya walaupun ia tahu bahwa dengan jelas Junmyeon tidak akan menyukainya. Tetapi disisi lain Kris merasa itu menyenangkan dan benar, selama Junmyeon memperhatikannya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Kris membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu mengusapnya pelan. Ia sudah tertidur selama mungkin 3 jam sampai bel istiraha berbunyi. Ia pun beranjak bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan turun tanpa mempedulikan pakaiannya yang lusuh dengan tas sekolah yang tersampir dibahunya menuju kantin.

Semua murid yang melihat kedatangan Kris dengan serempak menundukkan kepala mereka takut. Kris terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan takut dari belakang punggungnya hingga tiba-tiba sang ketua kedisiplinan sekolah itu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Sang ketua kedisiplinan itu berhenti tepat didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggangnya, Junmyeon mendongak keatas untuk menatap mata Kris. Kris mengeratkan pegangnya pada tasnya saat ia mendapat Junmyeon menatap tepat dimatanya, sebelumnya tidak ada orang yang berani menatapnya tepat dimatanya tetapi ia berbeda.

Junmyeon menghela napas panjang dan memijit pelan pelipisnya, ia menarik tangan Kris dan menyeretnya menuju ruangan BK yang terletak tak jauh dari kantin lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku peringatkan padamu Kris, bersikaplah sopan dan ramah, berpakaian yang rapi, dan..., rambutmu itu juga.." desah Junmyeon pelan,

Kris hanya diam dan menatap Junmyeon dalam, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" bentaknya dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan kedua bibirnya yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dari dulu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah diomeli? Apa kau tidak bosan melihat ku, heh? Aku saja bosan selalu berhadapan denganmu diruangan ini," ucap Junmyeon kesal,

"Tidak.." bisik Kris dan hampir tidak terdengar oleh pendengaran Junmyeon,

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Junmyeon mendongakkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi menatap mata Kris,

"Aku bilang 'tidak'.."

"Tidak?" Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak'?"

Kris tidak menjawab, ia memasang seringai khas pada wajah tampannya dan menatap Junmyeon lekat-lekat. Ia mulai mengambil langkah kedepan mendekati Junmyeon, Junmyeon meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ia merasa gugup sekarang.

"Uh, K-Kris?"

Wah, baru pertama kali ia mendengar Junmyeon tergagap didepannya, selama ini ia tahu bahwa Junmyeon adalah orang yang tegas dan saat ini ia mendengar bahwa Junmyeon gugup karenanya? Ia tertawa dalam hati.

Kris terus berjalan mendekati Junmyeon, selangkah Kris kedepan berarti dua langkah Junmyeon mundur kebelakang dan begitu seterusnya hingga Junmyeon merasakan meja dibelakangnya menghalangi dirinya untuk melangkah mundur. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan takut dan dianggap sangat manis oleh Kris, hingga Kris pun berhenti tepat di depan Junmyeon sangat dekat hingga Junmyeon terpaksa duduk dimeja tersebut.

Kris pun memenjarakan tubuh mungil Junmyeon dengan kedua tangan yang berada disisi tubuh Junmyeon. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat sekarang, Junmyeon dapat mencium bau khas Kris dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Kau bertanya apa maksudku dengan kata 'tidak', hmm?" ucapnya—yang disengajakan—lembut tepat di telinga Junmyeon. Napas Kris yang menyentuh telinganya memberikan efek geli sekaligus merinding, tak menyangka seorang Wu Yi Fan akan seperti ini pada_nya_.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk membalas ucapan Kris, kedua pipinya sudah sedari tadi memerah dan sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang memang putih seperti bayi itu.

Kris kembali menatap Junmyeon kali ini lebih lama, perlahan wajahnya pun mendekat dan memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua. Junmyeon pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya erat setelah melihat Kris memiringkan kepalanya untuk menangkap bibir merah muda Junmyeon.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Junmyeon…" bisiknya lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Junmyeon. Junmyeon mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris sedangkan kedua tangan Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Junmyeon dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kris tahu bahwa Junmyeon juga merasakan hal yang sama dan ia sangat senang karenanya.

"Hey, Jongin! Apa kau mendengar kabar baru hari ini?" ujar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannnya dari sebuah gitar yang tadi dimainkannya, Jongin menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kabar apa, huh?"

"Menurut salah satu orang siswa kelas sebelas ia melihat kalau Kris dan ketua kedisiplinan sekolah ini sedang berciuman!"

"MWO?!" teriak Jongin kaget,

"Dan lagi kau tahu kenapa ia menolak ajakanku untuk pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ia berencana untuk berkencan dengan ketua kedisiplinan itu!" jawab Chanyeol antusias,

"…Astaga, kurasa dunia akan segera kiamat. Aku harus cepat menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo-hyung!"

.

.

**The End**

**A/n: Nothing.**


End file.
